percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Camp Demititan--Part One
Note: If you haven't read the page Camp Demititan, you should, before reading the following pages. I stood at the very tip of Long Island, overlooking the twenty-six cabins. Finally, ''I thought. ''After three long years at Camp Half-Blood, Chiron has finally given me permission to start a camp for demititans. Well, Chiron was kind of forced to. You see, when I first arrived at Camp Half-Blood, I had discovered that my immortal father was Oceanus, the Titan of the Seas. Pretty cool, right? Well, Camp Half-Blood didn't seem to think so. Everyone had treated me like an outcast. Kids from the stupid Ares cabin had made fun of me, saying things like "Are you proud your daddy destroyed Poseidon's kingdom?". It was really cruel. I mean, there I was, the most powerful being in Camp Half-Blood, being mocked about something which wasn't my fault. Three years of torture and abandonment had cracked me up. The last day I was at their camp, a week ago, I had lost it. I summoned a hurricane of water and wind that the Poseidon cabin altogether hadn't been able to calm down. I nearly drowned everyone. And I felt horrible about it. Chiron, for a long time, had denied the fact that we needed a demititan camp. Even when my dad had come busting down Chiron's doors, demanding for a camp, Chiron ignored it. He was afraid that a Camp Demititan would offend the gods. But then I finally convinced him to do it. So here I was. I had picked the very tip of Long Island to build camp. It was going to be really big, nearly twice as big as Camp Half-Blood. Already we were getting demititans almost every day. Every cabin had at least five members. Cabin 25 had by far the most, because that cabin was shared by 3,000 nature deities. We even had our own activities director: Leto, the Titaness of the young. Because she loved helping young people, she decided to help us. That day, camp was running as smoothly as Camp Half-Blood. The cabins were on a field and to the east of those cabins was a sandy cliff that hung over the water. The kids at the forge were pounding away. The arena was full with children of Pallas, the Titan of battle and warfare, and Perses, the Titan of destruction. The gardens swayed in the breeze that never seemed to leave camp. Camp Demititan was a very nice place to live. I headed back down to my cabin: Cabin Eleven, Oceanus. Oceanus' cabin was tall and majestic. It was white with dark blue waves on the sides. So far, twenty demititans called Cabin Eleven as their own. My lieutenant, Joseph McAryle, came up to me. "All clear?" I asked. He nodded. "Perfect." Lately, there was some strange shadow-like substance that kept entering camp and doing some damage. It seemed unkillable because anytime we would attack it with a celestial bronze weapon, it would simply pass right through. It was nearing nighttime. I heard Leto shouting, "All right, kids! Time for bed! The harpies will eat anyone who breaks curfew, so beware!" Joe accompanied me to the inside of the cabin. The inside had the same design as the outside. Blue beds lined the walls. Flatscreen T.V.s hooked up with game systems clustered around in the center. A bookshelf stood by every bed. There was a second floor, and a third one, but no one used them yet. I crawled into the nearest bed after getting into comfortable night clothes; the bed nearest the door, and fell right asleep. The next morning, a terrible storm raged. But the camp was safe, since there were magical boundaries that protected the camp from storms, which was lucky. Had the magic spells not been cast over the camp the cabins would all have been torn down. We'd have to rebuild the camp. I decided to begin my day in the Arena. It was styled like an ancient Roman coliseum and it was a popular pastime for many demititans. As it were, about half the camp was in the Arena already--and it was only ten o'clock in the morning. Kids wielding bows, swords, knives, and spears were fighting mercilessly. I unsheathed my celestial bronze sword: a white weapon with blue swirls on the sides, designed exactly like the Oceanus cabin. I called it Sichitouokeno, or ψυχήτουωκεανού, which means Oceansoul in Greek. I also unstrapped my shield from my back. "Who wants to fight me?" "I will," snarled a camper maybe nineteen years old. I gulped. It was Logan, lord of Cabin 21 and a son of Menoetius, the Titan of anger and rashness. Angry and rash described Logan perfectly. "Um, okay," I managed. I got into a position. Logan roared and charged me. I dodged his first slash and slammed the butt of my sword right onto his arm, making him drop his weapon. Then I uppercut, followed by a downwards hack and thrust. In three seconds, Logan was lying on the ground. "Lucas!" Logan yelled. "Get over here!" A bigger and stronger person walked over to us. His sword was bloodred and his face was crimson. "Oh, it's just you," he spat at me. "For you, Logan, I'll pound this ocean scum!" "Lucas, son of Pallas," I mused. Just what I need: the son of the Titan of battle and warfare on my tail! "Sure, I'll take you on." "Good luck," Lucas snorted, before sliding to my right and stabbing me right in the chink of my armor. I howled. "You're not allowed to intentionally hurt someone!" I screeched. "Eat this!" I raised my arm in the direction of the Atlantic Ocean. Suddenly, a huge wave of water the size of two houses dropped into the Arena. I had summoned the power of my father, Oceanus. The wave of water smashed into the Arena, pummeling into one hundred campers. The children of Oceanus there were unaffected, as were the children of the Oceanids and the Potamoi, but everyone else was washed out of the Arena. I sheathed my sword. "Game over." Just then, Leto rushed into the Arena. She paid no attention whatsoever to the wrecked surroundings and the ankle-deep water. Instead, she wore a face of sickening fear. "The demigods are invading!" she whispered. Once everyone had recovered from my little typhoon, every camper met in the Kronos cabin, which was the headquarters for camp meetings. The Kronos cabin was the biggest one; it was pearl-white and had ancient Greek columns at the front. The inside was roomy and cozy. There were beds all around, but in the center was a set of twenty-six tables; one for each cabin. I sat at the eleventh table with about thirty other campers. Leto sat at the head table. "The demigods are invading," she declared again. "We must meet their challenge and fight." There were murmurings of agreement, but I stood up. "I thought we had an alliance with them," I said. "Why should they attack us?" "Interesting point, son of Oceanus," mused Leto. "Then we will fight," I announced. Just then, a legion of demigods, Greek and Roman alike, marched into the Kronos cabin. "How did you get past our defenses?" demanded Thomas, the lord of the Kronos cabin. "This is demititan territory. Begone!" "We are not here to fight!" a man I recognized as Percy Jackson thundered. "We're here under terms of our alliance, that we may come to your camp." "State your business," Thomas spat. "We must unite against a common enemy," a woman insisted. Annabeth, I remembered. "Someone, or something, has been assaulting our camp." "Ours too," I added. "This shadow thing keeps breaking into Camp Demititan. It's annoying." "This is more than annoying," Reyna warned. "It will destroy us all unless we act." "I agree," Leto said. "But we must have a majority vote amongst the lords and their lieutenants to act. So...all who vote to act against this dark force?" I raised my hand. So did nearly every other lord and lieutenant. "It is decided, then," Leto announced. "We will have all of the lords travel to Camp Half-Blood in order to help identify this enemy. Once it is identified, they will return, and we will compose our armies to fight it." I was mad. I hated Camp Half-Blood. It reminded me of three years of torture. I know where they'd put me: in the Poseidon cabin, which was a bad idea. Everyone thought that because our parents were both King of the Seas that we'd get along perfectly. But no. I had tried to remind everyone that Oceanus had destroyed Poseidon's kingdom in the war. Our parents were anything but friendly towards each other. By nightfall we were at Camp Half-Blood. I had brought the necessary supplies, but Camp Half-Blood would be providing some items, too. When we demititans took our first step into the camp, we felt that a power was rising between us and the demigods; a conflict. Us being in Camp Half-Blood was a bad idea. And I knew it was about to get worse. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Camp Demititan Category:Chapter Page This is good